Believe Or Not
by Dreamer Bee
Summary: E se tudo não passasse de uma ilusão? Nada de fato existe... agora fantasia e sonho se confundem, real e imaginário se entrelaçam. UA. Resumo sucka, espero que achem a fic melhor :P


Olá a todos o/ "Muito Prazer" para muitos, "Há Quanto Tempo!" para alguns, aqui é a Bi com uma de suas shortfics bobinhas xD É a primeira short de HP que eu escrevo, apesar de ter ainda minha fic maior, nunca publicada porque ainda estou trabalhando nela n.n

So, de onde apareceu essa história? Eu estava de castigo em casa (xD) morrendo de tédio, então fui reler meus livros de HP e me veio a idéia... agora está aí pra quem quiser ver o resultado (lol). É escandalosamente UA, e algumas pessoas podem até estranhar o enredo xDD Oh, sim. Infelizmente, eu sou H² shipper, então não me matem se tiver H² subliminarmente na coisa. Mas nada que R/Hr shippers não possam ler, não se preocupem... /

Harry Potter e relacionados pertencem à titia Rowling, e apesar de eu querer muito poder roubar eles pra mim e consertar a besteirada que ela fez na livro 6 (que, eu suspeito, ela escreveu sobre influência de substâncias ilícitas muito fortes, se é que me entendem), eu infelizmente não posso.

Obrigada por ler e... ENJOOOOY/o/

**Believe or Not**

_E se tudo não passasse de uma ilusão? Nada de fato existe... agora fantasia e sonho se confundem, real e imaginário se entrelaçam._

Harry Potter abriu os olhos repentinamente e suas mãos tatearam em busca de seus óculos. Ele bocejou e olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. Meia-noite e quatro minutos. Reprimiu um segundo bocejo. Por que havia acordado mesmo...?

Sentou na beirada da cama para pensar, revirou o cérebro à procura de um motivo. Ah! Lembrou, era um sonho, mais um sonho. Ele tinha esses sonhos estranhos dos quais não conseguia se lembrar com freqüência. Ia começar a tentar detectar detalhes do que havia sonhado quando uma mulher ruiva de robe lilás aparecer na soleira da porta com um ar preocupado.

-Harry, querido? Está tudo bem?

-Sim, mãe.

Lílian foi até onde ele estava e sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Tem certeza, filho? Não há nada errado com você?

-Não, mãe. Não precisa se preocupar. Eu só... acordei por causa de um sonho que eu tive.

Lílian pareceu preocupada novamente. Verificou a testa dele e depois disse, mais aliviada:

-Não é febre, deve ser só preocupação com o início das aulas. Volte a dormir, querido; precisa estar bem para amanhã, certo?

Ela deu um beijo no topo da cabeça do filho e, desejando boa-noite, retirou-se do quarto.

Harry, ao contrário do que recomendou a mãe, não voltou a dormir. Deitou-se encarando o teto. Sim, alguns fragmentos haviam começado a voltar. Havia varinhas e caldeirões... vassouras voadoras... um enorme castelo e pessoas de quem ele sentia falta. Um homem idoso com ar gentil, um outro com porte de gigante e um garoto e uma garota... esses dois eram os mais presentes e, ele sentia, os mais importantes.

O que mais? Feitiços e poções, sim, havia esse tipo de coisa... duelos e brincadeiras mágicas. Ele riu de si mesmo. Ninguém mais podia ter sonhado com tamanha bobagem; onde já se viu? Magia!

E sua mãe ainda achava que eram as aulas que o preocupavam. Só porque ia começar o ano em uma nova escola? Já sabia exatamente como seria. Iria se isolar em um canto e ninguém se daria ao trabalho de falar com ele, como sempre foi em todas as escolas que freqüentou. Afinal, o que mais pode haver reservado para um garoto de dezessete anos, magricela, esquisito e com a imaginação hiperativa? Nunca fez amigos de verdade. Havia se dado bem com algumas pessoas, mas nunca ninguém em que pudesse confiar totalmente.

Claro, as mudanças de cidade não ajudavam. O trabalho do pai como promotor público fazia com que saíssem constantemente de um lugar para o outro. E somando a isso o fato de que era esquisito por natureza... ah, bom. Não importava. Tinha mesmo que dormir. E, esperava, dessa vez não ia ter mais sonhos com coisas estúpidas como lobisomens e aranhas gigantes.

-Acorda, atrasado!

Harry sentiu sua cabeça pulsar enquanto seu pai gritava animado, na soleira da porta.

-O sol está brilhando, o céu está azul e mais um ano escolar começa! Pule da cama, já! – Tiago cantarolou de boca fechada, puxando as cortinas. – O café foi servido e eu e sua mãe vamos estar te esperando lá embaixo. Vista o uniforme e desça, certo?

Ele partiu escada abaixo, com seu enorme sorriso costumeiro no rosto e deixou o filho no quarto com as roupas novas nos braços. Harry se trocou e virou para examinar no espelho seu novo uniforme. Uma calça preta, com sapato preto, uma blusa branca, gravata cor-de-vinho e casaco novamente preto com o emblema da escola: um brasão com um leão, uma águia, uma serpente e um texugo. Ele franziu a testa.

-Que combinação de animais mais incomum.

Sacudiu a cabeça e desceu as escadas apressado. Seus pais já estavam sentados à mesa do café, sua mãe servindo suco de laranja em seu copo e seu pai esticando o braço para pegar a leiteira. O rosto de Lílian iluminou-se ao ver o filho parado à porta.

-Mas o uniforme ficou ótimo em você, querido!

Harry coçou a cabeça. Nem mesmo ela sabia como era o uniforme; só haviam se mudado para a pacata cidade de Hogsmeade fazia uma semana. O que lembrava...

-Ahn... como é mesmo o nome da minha nova escola?

-Hoggy Warts High School – respondeu Tiago, franzindo a testa – Não entendi muito bem de onde veio, mas imagino que seja uma homenagem a um alquimista famoso, pelo que o diretor disse.

-É quase tão estranho quanto o brasão – Harry esticou o casaco para examinar o bordado mais uma vez – Que bichos mais esquisitos!

-Tem alguma coisa a ver com o surgimento da escola – replicou o pai, voltando sua atenção para o café – Acho melhor você comer logo, ou vai se atrasar.

-Eu vou de ônibus? – perguntou, sentando-se para comer o cereal com leite.

-Não, hoje é o primeiro dia, nós vamos te levar lá.

Depois de comer o café da manhã o mais rápido possível, Harry foi de carro até a escola. Saltou, plenamente consciente de que todos aqueles alunos estavam olhando enquanto ele sua mãe o abraçava muito apertado desejando boa sorte. Acenou adeus quando eles partiram, corado como um pimentão. Virou-se para subir a escadaria de pedra e entrar.

Espremendo-se por uma multidão de alunos, conseguiu encontrar o quadro de avisos e checar a turma onde tinha ficado. Viu um garoto loiro e pálido acompanhado de dois grandalhões olhá-lo com hostilidade, tudo lhe parecia vagamente familiar. Ele riu de seus pensamentos mais uma vez.

"É como se magia existisse."

Verificou seu nome na lista de alunos, e depois de ver a turma, virou-se para copiar o horário.

-Primeiro tempo, Química, Professor Snape.

Seu estômago revirou. Nunca tinha sido particularmente bom em Química, e o nome daquele professor lhe dava calafrios sem um motivo aparente. Ainda estava pensando nisso quando ouviu uma voz murmurar claramente ao seu lado:

-Segundo tempo, História Contemporânea, Professor Binns.

Ele se virou para ver quem falou, uma garota de fartos cabelos castanhos e cacheados parecia ainda mais absorta no horário que ele. Ela ia levantar a cabeça para conferir a aula do terceiro tempo quando o lápis caiu de sua mão; ela e Harry abaixaram-se ao mesmo tempo para pegar.

-Aqui, toma – ele entregou o lápis para ela, que sorriu.

Ao ver o sorriso, ele entendeu. Sorriu de volta.

-Me chamo Hermione Granger. E... e você, é novo aqui, não é?

-Ah, sim. Sou Harry Potter.

-Parece que estamos na mesma turma, não?

-Sim, parece.

Os dois sorriram mais uma vez, se levantaram e caminharam juntos.

"Magia pode existir, afinal."

**Fim**

Aeee! Parabéns, vocês chegaram ao fim da short! xD

Espero que tenham gostado :D Reviews são muito apreciadas ;D

Kissus para todos e até a próxima! o/


End file.
